The Young God Chronicles: Chapter 10
Author's Note Hey guys It's SoN I'm back and so is The Young God Chronicles get ready for this awesome chapter! Son of The Sea God ~~ Right Back at ya! 22:12, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 10 In the following months Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades had become the best of friends. They had got over the initial discomfort and they had discovered they were a lot alike. They ate together, trained together, and slept together. Zeus had discovered in the time they spent together that Kronos’ stomach was truly a hell hole. Kronos’ evil thoughts traveled all over his body it seemed, his siblings were constantly left to fend off against Kronos’ inner demons. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades had also discovered that they could each personally manipulate an element or the forces that controlled the world. The same could not be said for their sisters. Hera, Demeter, and Hestia had found no powers of their own. All they had to every passing day was train in hand to hand combat which they were excelling in. Today was an especially great day, today was a sparring day where they tested their skills against each other and Master of hand to Hand combat Oceanus. They were all in the training room waiting for Oceanus to begin their testing. They all sat in a circle in the middle of the huge training area. It had a blue floor with mats and the walls were covered with weapons. The ceiling showed the ocean with several fish and other sea creatures peering down at them with interest. Oceanus shocked them all by appearing from thin air. Though they should have been used to it by now, they all were shocked when he appeared. "It is time to test your abilities my nephews and nieces!" Oceanus said in a commanding tone. They all stood with confidence and eagerness in their await to see who would come out the victor in their testing of skills. "First fighting is Hestia and Hades!" announced Oceanus in a thunderous voice. The two godlings took their place in the middle of the training area. They both had a look of strong will in their eyes. They got into fighting stances that man would not know of for many millennia , Oceanus stood in the middle of them with his head held high. He then spoke. "I want you two to give it your all today, fight with a passion and grace never before seen." "GO!!!" Hestia lunged at Hades with speed like lightning. The moment Hestia was an inch away from Hades' face he faded into the shadows. Hestia looked around the arena in search of her opponent to no avail. Hestia still continued to be on her guard until a foot belonging to Hades came out of thin air and gave her a satisfying kick to the jaw. Ichor mixed with saliva came spitting out of her mouth, Hestia landed on the ground with a thud. Hades being confident of his easy win went to stand over Hestia's limp body. He tried to put his foot on her signifying his win, ''he tried, ''but with blinding speed Hestia swept Hades from under his feet. As soon as he touched the ground Hades once again disappeared. He didn't stay in the shadows for long though. He appeared in front of Hestia and threw a punch, Hestia blocked and twisted his arm behind his back. Hestia pinned Hades to the ground with a type of move Mortals would call a wrestling move many thousands of years later. "Give!" she said in his ear. "Never!" he said his speech muffled because of his face pushed into the ground making it sound like 'nevah'. Hestia twisted harder and a tear slipped from Hades' face. Hades didn't want to use his powers to get out of this one. Hestia tired of waiting twisted even harder, Hades was almost tempted to agree to losing. Hades arm burned like the darkest pit of Tartarus. He didn't care anymore, he phased out of his current position. He was now behind Hestia who turned around just in time to receive a blast of dark energy to the face. Hestia flew back into the nearest wall almost impaling herself on a nearby spear. Hestia fell onto the floor. She got up weakly with a swollen, reddish, face. Her face was seared with rage, her gut stirred and she pulled. Fire engulfed the teenage godling and she thrust her hands out. Following were two fiery blasts of fire directed at Hades. The brooding teenager countered with dark energy leaving the battle to sheer power. The siblings both had a look of victory in their eyes, pushing themselves beyond what they thought they could do. Hestia seemed to be winning for a split second but then when Hades thought all hope was lost his powers proved their worth and his abilities overwhelmed Hestia's. A huge explosion this time threw Hestia to the ceiling. She landed on the ground making a small dent in the floor. Hades had a small grin on his face. Oceanus walked towards Hades proudly, the others went to help Hestia. "Behold Hades! The victor!! " Oceanus roared raising Hades' hand. Hestia after being helped up by the others went to congratulate Hades. "You are impressive brother." Hestia admitted. "Thank you Hestia." Everyone could tell the only reason Hestia wasn't bummed out about the fight was because she discovered her own powers. Hades and Hestia sat in the corner with the others who weren't fighting. They would all eventually have to fight each other. But next was ....... Zeus Vs. Hera! Category:The Young God Chronicles Category:Thesonofneptune101 Category:Chapter Page